Eternal Life
by asatotsuzukikyushu
Summary: Bella receives news from Edward that Charlie has been terribly injured in an attempt on his life. Edward explains that the person was wearing black so he cannot tell who it was. Bella is shocked by this and goes from her college in Seattle to Forks to vis


**Visit**

I felt the knot in my stomach get worse as I approached Edward. What was so important that he had to tell me? The way his voice sounded this morning before school, when he said he wanted to see me was strange and worried. I couldn't help thinking it was bad news.

Edward did not look up, even though I was in front of him. His hair hid his expression.

"Edward," my voice was shaky.

He looked up at me; his expression was anxious and sad.

"Bella…" his voice remained normal.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me against his chest. He held me close and tightened his hold around me. This wasn't another goodbye was it?

He pressed his face to my hair, "I'm so sorry." His voice sounded sad now.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes, even though I didn't know what was wrong.

"I don't know how to tell you…I. No, I can't." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Bella its Charlie."

I felt the words sink in, and I felt the tingle of fear suddenly take over my body. I began to shake uncontrollably, "What's wrong with him?" I then felt a tear run down my cheek; Edward wiped it off with his finger.

"He's hurt, badly. Carlisle is trying as best as he can, but he can't be sure."

The lunch bell rang.

I ignored it and looked up at Edward, "What happened, exactly?" I couldn't stop the tears from coming. My stomach hurt, and I felt sick.

"He pulled someone over. It must've been a trap, I'm sure of it from what I saw. According to the video cam that was on the dashboard of the car, as soon as Charlie got to the window of the car he pulled over, someone in a black coat approached Charlie's car. He ran off within seconds, and as soon as Charlie opened the door to his car, there was an explosion. Someone planted a bomb on his car. The only reason we were able to see the video is because Charlie recently had the video cam in his car programmed to transmit the footage to a VCR in his office. Maybe he knew someone was out to get him."

"But…how could," I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Someone tried to kill Charlie! I wanted to find out who it was. And I vowed to find the one responsible soon. The fire inside me started to burn; I wanted revenge. I began to hyperventilate.

Edward saw, and placed his index finger to my lips, "Shh. Calm down Bella. I don't need you to pass out right now."

I didn't want to pass out, it would just worry Edward.

"Can I see him?"

Edward gave a slight grin, "Of course you can sweetheart. We'll go right now if you want. I can tell the office that you're leaving."

I nodded. I really wanted to see Charlie. I prayed that the situation would take a turn to the better.

I pulled myself close to Edward, "Thank you."

I felt him put his hand under my chin, and tip my head upward. He pressed his thin cool lips to mine. I admit that it did make me feel better.

When we got to the office Edward did all the talking, and I sat in a chair in the far corner of the office, twiddling my thumbs. I kept wondering what I would do if Charlie were to…I didn't even want to think of the word.

I looked up as the lady at the desk handed Edward a pass.

"Thank you," he smiled, and motioned for me to follow him.

The parking lot was quiet and lonely.

"I'll drive," Edward said opening the passenger door for me, and helped me in.

The drive seemed like forever. We didn't talk the whole way.

When we pulled up to the hospital, I felt the sickening pain in my stomach again; I was anxious. Poor Charlie, I thought. He didn't deserve this.

Edward pulled up to the entrance and handed the car keys to a valet boy. The boy handed him a receipt with a number on it.

I got out of the car and Edward walked with his hand around my waist up to the front desk of the hospital.

The lady at the table was on the phone. She looked up at Edward and slightly rolled her eyes, "Hold on a sec," she faced Edward, "Can I help you?" she said in a snobby voice, as she shoved a stick of gum into her mouth.

"We are here to visit with Charlie Swan," his velvet voice caught the lady's attention.

"Okay," she punched in a code on the computer next to her, "Charlie Swan with Dr. Cullen?" she asked chewing her gum.

"Yes," Edward smiled partially.

"Your relations?" she glanced at Edward.

His smile grew, "It's not me," he pulled me up to the desk, "This is his daughter, Isabella Swan."

I smiled, but the lady did not.

"Alright, Charlie Swan is on level 5 in room 526. They have him listed as critical, so they might not let you in."

"We'll give it a try. Thank you."

I could tell that his smile had bewitched her already.

"My name is Samantha if you ever need anything else." She winked.

I shuddered. Leave my Edward alone I thought; I didn't care if it was selfish.

Edward put his hand on my back and led me down the hallway to the elevator.

As the doors opened a nurse and a man in a wheelchair came out. The man looked like he was in his early 80's, but he looked recovered from whatever was wrong with him.

He smiled as they passed us, and I hoped that, that would be Charlie going home soon; alive and well.

When we stepped into the elevator, Edward pressed 5, and the doors closed. As we began our ride up Edward saw the tension in me arms and legs.

He stroked my hair," Don't worry Bella, that girl didn't smell very good. And she is not a very nice person by the look of her mind."

"But still…She flirted with _you_, knowing that I was _with_ you."

My fist clenched.

"That is true. I saw her thoughts. She wants me to come back and chat. I don't think she'll ever see me again, though; if I can help it. He chuckled, "She's not nearly as attractive as you."

He brushed his hand through my hair and sighed.

Even though he couldn't read _my_ mind, he always tried to read my expressions.

I looked at him, "I'll be fine; I'm just worried about Charlie."

He gave me a suspicious look, "Really? His voice was low, and unconvinced.

The elevator doors opened and a nurse with a food cart waited for us to step out before she entered.

I looked around, I didn't like this floor. It gave me an ill feeling of sadness.

Edward began to escort me down the hall. Outside one of the rooms was a boy holding a small girl. She looked about 6, and he looked about 15. They looked at me with a sad look; the boy looked like he was crying.

A man stepped out of the room; he _was_ crying. He hugged both children and sat down with them.

"They just lost their mom," said Edward in a serious voice.

I looked up at him, "I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Edward! Bella!" called a familiar voice.

Carlisle.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Bella. Charlie will be so glad to have visitors." Carlisle opened the door to Charlie's room, "Here you go. Charlie you have a visitor."

I went into the room. I was shocked to see Charlie in this state. He had bandages wrapped around his entire upper body, and gauze on his forehead. He had several abrasions wherever his skin showed. His eyes were closed. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't help it; I threw my arms around Charlie, being sure I was careful, "Oh my God, Charlie! Look at you! I can't believe this happened!"

"Bella?" he responded in a weak voice that I could barely hear. His eyes were open, barely.

"Yes Charlie; I'm here." Now I was crying.

Charlie moved his hand to wipe my tears, "Bella," his voice was still weak, but happy, "I'm…glad…you…came." It was hard for him to talk.

I felt a twinge of guilt, "You don't have to say anything; I'm here." I kneeled beside his bed, holding his hand.

He smiled.

I could tell that he didn't want me to worry. I couldn't help worrying though; I could lose him at _any_ moment. I never thought that something this terrible could ever happen to someone in _my_ family.

I looked at the time it was already 6 o'clock, "Do you want something to eat?" I knew he must be hungry, it was the time he normally ate dinner.

He nodded.

I smiled in return, "I'll ask them to get you some food." I got up and walked to the door.

Carlisle and Edward were talking.

"You really were generous to bring Bella down from Seattle to see him." Carlisle then noticed me.

"He's hungry, can he have some food?"

Carlisle smiled, "Of course he can. I'll have one of the nurses get him something."

I nodded, "He really likes fish."

"I'll be sure to tell the nurse that."

I sighed, "Thank you." I became troubled again, as I looked back at Charlie, lying there, helpless. He needed me more than anything right now.

Edward looked at me, "What is it?" he sounded concerned.

I didn't turn to face him, "I'm dropping out; I'm not going to college anymore if Charlie is like this."

His expression questioned my decision.

I looked at him, "I'm not going to change my mind."

His eyes narrowed, "Bella—"

"What?"

"You promised."

I made a deal with Edward that he would change me as soon as I finished college, but now that would have to wait, "I know, but Charlie needs me to stay here with him."

"Bella," his voice was sincere, "There's nothing you can _really_ do to help Charlie besides sitting next to him all day worrying."

For a moment I was silent, and Edward wrapped his arms around me and held my head in his hands, "You don't always have to try to be the hero Bella. Charlie won't benefit from your sadness."

"I DON'T CARE! My voice was frustrated, and I pushed him away, "I want to help Charlie!"

"Bella," his velvet voice sounded hurt.

I looked up; his eyes were piercing, and I became regretful of my cold attitude.

"I'm sorry," I began to sob as I grasped his shirt and buried my face in it, "I love you so much. Please forgive me." I felt his cool hands clutching me close; he didn't want to let go; I didn't want him to. His fingers brushed through my hair, making me feel relaxed. I didn't realize how tense I was.

I looked at Edward, hopeful, and he knew. He moved his hand down my neck and pulled me toward him. When he kissed me my body went limp this time, and he caught me before I could fall.

I gasped, "Why do I do that?" I got so annoyed with myself, wondering why I couldn't kiss him without a wild reaction. Maybe when I was finally a vampire, I would react different.

He smiled, "I don't mind. It just means that my charms can still get to you, even after four years."

"Three and a half."

"Fine."

I hear the sound of someone coming down the hall. Sure enough it was a nurse with a cart of food for Charlie.

I followed her into the room. She put the tray of food on the table connected to Charlie's bed. She pulled up a chair and sat down in it. I saw here pick up a spoon and began to feed Charlie some soup. He obediently ate all his food, while I watched standing against the wall. This is what I probably looked like after my encounter with James.

The nurse smiled at Charlie, "All done?" her voice was gentle, "If you're still hungry, I can get you some more."

Charlie smiled, "You're so kind, but thank you; I'm done." His smile grew.

"Alright then, I'll clean this up, and I'll come back to get you ready to rest for the night." She smiled, and cleaned up before leaving the room.

As she passed me, she smiled; I did too. I really appreciated her kindness to Charlie.

I heard a moan of pain; it was Charlie. I looked at him; he was trying to move in his bed to get comfortable.

"Charlie, you shouldn't be moving around." I walked up to him to help him get settled.

"You should go home Bella; it's late."

I smiled, "I want to stay here with you dad."

"Bella," he sighed, and brushed his hand up and down my cheek, "You have done so much for me already. Did you think that I took the two years you lived with me for granted?" he smiled, "Bells, you've brought so much life back into me that I was without before. I can't thank you enough, you…" a sudden beeping noise interrupted him, he sighed, "More meds?"

There was a small knock at the door. I turned; it was the nurse. She had some blankets and a new pillow

"Sorry," she said shyly, "Did I interrupt?" she walked toward the bed.

"No, of course not," Charlie said smiling, "This thing here is beeping; I guess I need a refill on medicine."

I looked back at Charlie, my expression didn't change; but I was surprised. Did Charlie not care that I was here? He wasn't going to introduce me?

"You should go rest Bella; I bet you have a lot of college work to catch up on."

I didn't have any work; I was more than a week ahead of my whole class. I couldn't believe it; Charlie wanted me to leave.

"Bella," it was Edward.

I gave Charlie a false smile, "Alright, I'll come see you tomorrow."

I hoped he would accept.

"It's okay Bella. I'm all taken care of here. You need to go back to school tomorrow. I'll be fine."

I gave him an unsure look. I didn't like this. I had no idea what was really bugging me about this situation. I couldn't put my finger on it at the moment.

I left the room, after kissing Charlie on the cheek. When I stepped out of the room, Edward put his arm around my waist, and led me down the hall.

I began to think about the situation again.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

Reality hit me. We were in the car already and heading out of the parking lot.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I looked out the window, "I felt like Charlie didn't want me to be there."

"Sweetheart, of course he did, but…never mind."

"Never mind what?"

"Bella you won't like it."

I pursed my lips anxiously, "Just tell me." Edward must have read Charlie's mind.

"He…uh…" he mumbled, "He's dating that nurse."

The words sunk in one-by-one. Charlie was in love with another woman; a woman that wasn't mom. I felt upset and relieved at the same time. Charlie always seemed like he would never get over mom, but now he was seeing someone. I was happy about that part. The part that bothered me is that Charlie didn't tell me, or introduce me to her.

I looked back at Edward, "How long have they been together?"

"Around two months."

That made me more annoyed, "What's her name?"

"Katherine, she's in her late thirties."

"Is that why you pulled me out of the room?"

I could tell you were getting upset; I saw you through the door. And Charlie wanted you to leave so he could rest."

"Not because of Katherine?"

"That's part of it too."

That spark lit the fire. I was mad that Charlie wanted to spend time with a woman he's been with for two months, over his soon to be twenty-one year old _daughter._ I felt a small sense of being neglected.

Edward remained calm as he drove down the black road, going fifty miles over the limit. I finally was used to his driving; it no longer effected me.

Edward switched on the stereo to play his music he composed; which he knows I love. I still had the CD he gave me for my eighteenth birthday. It was safe in my CD player in my dorm back at the University in Seattle.

I looked at the signs passing by, _Seattle 30 miles_. We would be there in less than five minutes. It took us less than an hour to get from Forks to Seattle, thanks to Edward's fast driving. I wondered if I would drive that fast, when I become like them. I couldn't see myself doing it though. The thought made me smirk, and Edward saw.

"What is it?" he sounded humorously curious.

"Nothing, just thinking about what life will be like when I'm a vampire." I kept my eyes on the stars above.

He gave a small grin, "It will happen soon enough. Just one more year of college, but I'm still betting you'll change your mind."

I gave him a look that was puzzling and amusing, "Don't count on it. I can't wait." Now he ad me dreaming again, I wanted him to change me right now! I remembered back to graduation. God, how I wished I let him change me then. But both Renée and Charlie were there; they looked so happy. They gave me tuition money for college as part of my graduation gift. Charlie took the liberty of saving up money and bought me a new car. Of course this made Edward give me a lecture on whether or not I should let him change me. He made me feel guilty, and that's when we made the deal to change me after college graduation, I regretted that decision now.

That's when it dawned on me.

"Edward, if Charlie is busy with another woman, maybe he wouldn't notice if you changed me. Yes. Edward, change me now; do it! Please."

"BELLA?" his voice sounded alarmed.

I had just tempted him.

"I'm sorry."

I turned away from him, "No it's me. I just get lost in my own desires _too_ much."

We pulled into the parking lot of the University; it was dark and empty except for the cars of the students who stayed in the dorms, like me. We pulled into a parking space near the soda machine; the only light within one-hundred feet.

He cut the engine, and there was a moment of silence.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I hate it when I get all caught up in this wanting to become vampire stuff. I mean I do want to become one, but I hate it when it hurts you to hear me pleading."

"Bella…" he sighed, "…you don't have to apologize…it's me," he put his hand around me shoulders, "I have made you wait for so long; it's driving you insane, isn't it?"

I paused, looking at his expression. He wanted an answer.

"Yes, it is."

"I…just…I want you to be human for as long as I can keep you human, Bella." He then sighed and held out his other hand, "Close your eyes."

I did as he said, and then seconds later I felt a small object sliding up my left ring finger. That's when I realized…I opened my eyes.

"You had me wait, and it was driving me insane. Now that you're almost at the legal drinking age, that's highly considered an adult, will you…" he cupped me hands together and leaned toward my ear, "Bella, will you marry me?" he was dead serious.

YES! YES! YES! I thought to myself. This might be the last time he asked me. And marrying him would mean I would be with him literally _forever_.

I nodded, and I realized I was tearing. Tears of joy; I hadn't had that feeling in along time. This time though it was different…better.

"I will marry you Edward Cullen."

Just then to my surprise, he unbuckled my seatbelt and pushed the chair back; me with it. He put his hands on my back and passionately pressed his perfect lips to mine once more.


End file.
